Life After War
by CarthynZamb
Summary: Annabeth and Percy's confusing life after the war... No flames, please enjoy.
1. It all seems perfect until

**Disclamer: i do not own any of this what so ever... ENJOY!!!

* * *

**I woke up at 8, trudged my way to the bathroom, washed my face, brushed my teeth. I was just about to get back into bed, when i saw the calendar. I rushed out the door, and breathed in the sweet strawberry smell. I looked down and noticed i wasnt wearing any shoes. Yes, me, Annabeth, Child of Athena, forgot something. But in my defense it was August 19th, the day after the war, the day after I kissed Percy, yes, yes i KISSED Percy. So, yeah we are sort of going out.

I grabbed my shoes and ran back out. I wasn't looking where i was going, so i ran right into Percy, completely on accident. I stared at him, he was laughing. He showed off his white teeth, and deep sea-green eyes, that i absolutely love. His black shaggy hair was a mess, as usual, but it was cute. In fact everything about him was cute. I shook my head and brought myself back to reality. He was still laughing so i rolled my eyes, and stood up. I handed him my hand to help him up, but apparently he had other ideas. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down. i was laying on him, which was very awkward, but comfortable. He was staring at me, smiling his crooked smile. He kissed me on the cheek, and helped me up.

"Ugh," I took his hand and started walking forward.

"What?" He was still smiling, something was apparently making him very happy.

"You can be so annoying sometimes, Seaweed Brain." I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"But you know, i wouldn't be _your _Seaweed Brain then." He was right, ugh, when did he become smart? I guess i rubbed off on him, that thought made me smile.

"Sure, whatever." I slipped my hand around his waist. Being next to him, makes me feel good. Like he's mine and nobody can take him away from me, not Calypso or Rachael Elizabeth Dare. I hated them both. Percy layed his arm lazily around my shoulder. When we finally reached the Dinning Pavilion, we got our food, and sacrifised our food to our parents. Before Percy and I parted ways, Percy kissed me. Not like your average peck, but a deep and sweet kiss. Once we were done, we went our to our tables, while being stared at by EVERYONE! Including Chiron. The Aphrodite girls were practicually crying. Everybody else pretend not to stare. I sat down, and ate quickly.

After breakfast, Percy and I went for a walk. We started walking towards the beach, but once we got there we stopped. Percy sat down in the sand, i sat down next to him. He put his arm around my waist. I was looking out into the sea when Percy sighed, i looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" He was staring out at the sea, with full concentration.

"I was just thinking about what your mom told me a few years ago." That doesnt sound good.

"Um, what did she say?" This can't be good.

"She said and i quote, 'stay away from my daughter.' And I was thinking about how she would re-act to this." He pointed in between us.

"Oh, your right." I looked up at the sky, and took a deep breath.

"But, that doesnt matter, because..." He hesitated.

"Because what?" I looked up at him, he was staring at me, his eyes were practically making me melt.

"Because, I love you, and no-one can can come inbetween that." He sighed. I laughed at his insecurites.

"I love you too. And whatever happens, we can make it through it." I laughed, and kissed him on the cheek. He kissed me on the forhead, and stood up.

"I think we should head back, and get ready for lunch." It was lunch already? wow! I stood up and intertwined my hand with his.

"Ok, but meet me at my cabin, so we can walk together. k?" He smiled and nodded.

I walked to my cabin, when percy yelled; "I love you!" I turned around and laughed. "You too!" I ran back to my cabin.

**PERCY'S POV.**

I walked back to my cabin to come across, Athena. I bowed, uncomfortably.

"Stand up Son of the Sea. I come hear to tell you to stay away from my daughter." Her grey eyes were filled with hate.

"Lady Athena, I can't. I love her too much, staying away from her would kill me." I couldn't believe her.

"If you cannot stay away from he, if you love her that much, i will punish you. I will give you ONE benifit though, because you saved Olympus.

* * *

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHAT WILL HIS PUNISHMENT AND BENEFIT BE? R&R and you will find out soon!!!**


	2. Lady Athena and the oracle

**Disclamer: i do not own any of this what so ever... ENJOY!!!

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything! Sadly

**PERCY'S POV**

"Uh, Lady Athena, I, um… don't think I shouldn't get anything." I was so nervous there was probably a puddle of my sweat at the bottom of my feet.

Athena walked over to me, "Percy, Percy, Percy you poor defenseless half-blood. Now, be quiet and I will tell you, what I came here to tell you."

I nodded as she continued; "Percy you and Annabeth are up for a quest, that's the good news, because you have my brilliant daughter to plan it for you. But the bad thing is, you and Annabeth are the only ones on the quest, and you are to go to Florida, alone." She gritted her teeth at the end.

I really didn't see the negative at all in that statement. I thought it was great, I actually couldn't wait. I mean being alone, with Annabeth on a quest? That's awesome!

"One more thing, child. I know you didn't listen to me the first time about staying away from my daughter, but if you hurt her… I will send you to the darkest and deepest part of Tarturus." Wow, what a great pep talk! I averted my eyes as she vanished.

I ran to find Chiron and tell him what Athena told me. I found him sitting with Mr.D, "Chiron!" His head snapped up from his book and looked at me questionably. "Yes, child?" I took in a deep breath and told him everything Athena told me. "Oh, well Percy, I do not know what to say." Great, just what I needed. "I know it doesn't make any sense, well nothing ever does." Chiron nodded; "Well, Percy I think you should find the Orac- I mean Rachel." I nodded, and ran to my cabin.

As I was running to my cabin, I tripped over something. I got up, because it didn't hurt. "OW! Percy!" Annabeth just glared at me, I helped her up. She smacked me across the chest, but I have a feeling it hurt her more than it did me. "Sorry, Annabeth. I have to find Rachel!" I kissed her on the lips, but before I know it, her fingers a intertwined in my messy hair, and my hands are around her waist. The kiss seemed like it lasted forever, but it only lasted a few seconds, or maybe minutes. She was practically turning my brain to actual seaweed. After we finished I kissed her on the cheek, "Got to go, I love you." She laughed, "I love you too, Seaweed Brain." With that she ran off to lunch, as I watched her. I shook my head trying to remember why I ran out here. Rachel! That was it, the oracle. I ran to Rachel's new cabin, just for her. I knocked on the door and walked in.

"Percy?" There she was, the same old Rachel, jeans splattered with paint and her red hair pulled back into a messy bun. "Hey, Rachel, I'm here about the ora-." She interrupted me when green mist spewed out her mouth. Before me was mom, Annabeth and Tyson.

Tyson spoke first. _Two shall travel to the south,_

_And they shall find many secrets between the two._

My mother spoke next, _They shall be see what has happened in the past_

_Also they shall see what happens in the future._

Annabeth spoke next, _Their love shall be put to the test,_

_And hope the outcome shall be the best,_

Rachel shook her head "Oh hey Percy." I looked at her, and laughed. "Hey thanks, I got an oracle. Thanks see ya later!" I ran out the door, and went to find Annabeth and Chiron. I found them in the dinning pavilion, "Annabeth! Chiron!" I saw Annabeth get up and walk over to me, with a confused look on her face. "What's up, Seaweed Brain?" She grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers. I tugged her over to where Chiron was sitting. "Oh, Percy did you consult the oracle?" Annabeth tugged on my hand, "What's this about Percy?" I looked at her, and kissed the top of her head. "Yes, Chiron." Chiron stood up, "We we'll pick up with this later, in about an hour meet me by the pinochle table and we will discuss this later." I nodded and pulled Annabeth out of the dinning pavilion. I kept on walking after we got outside, "Where are you taking me?" I laughed and said, "You'll see." I slipped my hand around her waist, she laughed. "Fine Seaweed Brain."

We went to the beach of course, "How come we always end up at the beach?" Annabeth looked me straight in the eyes, her eyes were pretty, I always manage to get lost in them. I shook my head, and she laughed. "Sorry, i… just." This of course made her laugh more, "Don't be seaweed brain!" She wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Annabeth's hands trailed up and down my back, her hands went under my shirt and she lifted it up, above my head and threw it aside. I stopped and looked at her, "Annabeth?" I was wondering why she took of my shirt… "Mmm?" She snuggled herself even more into me. "Uh, why'd you take of my shirt?" She laughed, gods I loved her laugh. "I don't know, ADHD remember!" I laughed at that and kissed her head. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course, but why don't you refresh my memory some more." I laughed at what she said.

"Hmmm, maybe later. We've got to go to Chiron." She pouted. "Oh alright Seaweed Brain." She kissed my cheek, as I pulled her towards the Big House.

We reached the Big house, when Chiron stood up and told us to sit. We sat, "Percy what exactly did Rachel say?" I took a deep breath and said, "_Two shall travel to the south,_

_And they shall find many secrets between the two._

_They shall be see what has happened in the past_

_Also they shall see what happens in the future._

_Their love shall be put to the test,_

_And hope the outcome shall be the best," _Annabeth grabbed my hand, and rubbed her fingers over my knuckles. "It's not terrible, but it's weird." Chiron nodded in agreement. "Well Percy didn't Athena tell you that you and Annabeth are to go to Florida?" I thought about then nodded, "Yepp."

"Athena talked to you?" Annabeth said with a little bit of worry in her voice.

"It wasn't that bad, I guess." I laughed.

"Alright, well at least we know where you are to go, we will wake you in the morning around 6:00 and take you to the edge of New York, you will take a train and a bus to Florida. We will see you in the morning." I nodded and pulled Annabeth of the porch, and to my cabin.

"We'll do fine on the quest, because I love you Annabeth." She laughed and hugged me.

"Alright, but we better get to bed. I love you too Percy." She kissed me on the cheek, but I grabbed her chin and pulled her into a real kiss.

After that was over, sadly. I walked into my cabin and sat down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

That night I had the weirdest dream ever.


	3. AUTHOR NOTE not a chapter, sorry!

**Disclamer: i do not own any of this what so ever... ENJOY!!!

* * *

**

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hey guys, thanks so much for all the followers, but I need some help!**

**I have no clue what to do about the dream, if you guys want to help, you can PM me or REVIEW! I wish we could IM (iris-message) but sadly, we cant! Anyways, I would truly appreciate if y'all helped me! Thanks! **

**-Cathryn13!**

**please please please reviwe, if you want this story to continue! which i hope you do! haha  
**


End file.
